An Unpleasant Meet
by sorry4beingstupid
Summary: What if The Boss never joined The 3rd Street Saints? What if he was saved but just continued on with his life? And, another persons runs The Saints. The one that was saved in Stillwater now lives in Steelport and works as a detective. But, he runs into one of The Saints. Without thinking, he joins The 3rd Street Saints. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys! I hope you like my story, there will be some romance in it and, yeah! I'll give you a description of my character.**

** Name: Zac Zavaneiser (Don't ask.) **

**Height: 6'2 **

**Age: 29**

**Description: Brown spiked up hair, black 5 o'clock shadow, green eyes. Lean body, tan.**

* * *

Zac had woken up from his deep slumber. He groaned as he pushed his covers and got out of bed. Zac had just moved into his apartment in Steelport. After the incident that happened a long time ago when The Saints had saved his life he decided to move to Steelport. First going to college in Stillwater, then he joined the Marines, came back, got a job in Steelport. Then, he moved to Steelport. Zac admitted, he missed Stillwater, but, it reminded him that he could've been a criminal.

Zac had finished his morning shower and got dressed in a white dress shirt, black pants, and black work boots, Zac went to his modern kitchen and made his coffee. Zac's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Zac answered.

It was his work buddy, Ryan.

"You have to get here. There was a mass shooting that The 3rd Street Saints started."

"Alright. I'll be there in a few." Zac said, a little flashback played when he heard the name, "3rd Street Saints."

Zac grabbed his car keys, and exited his apartment, he went out of the building and walked to his car. He went inside his car and started driving.

Life hasn't been easy, especially since he heard The Saints had been very successful lately. That should've been him. But, Zac didn't want to be a criminal. He grew up with criminals. He's surprised he even grew up right.

Zac arrived at the crime scene, this wasn't the most prettiest scene you could ever see. Blood was everywhere. Splattered on the sidewalk, and road. Once Zac got out of his car he showed his badge to the cops. He started walking to his friend, Ryan.

"How the hell could this even happen? Looks like something off a horror movie, like 'Evil Dead.'." Zac said, while stepping over a dead body of a young girl.

"I know right, anyways, there's at least 23 dead, 34 injured." Ryan said as he was looking at the dead corpses.

"Jesus.. Is there anything I can do?" Zac asked, wanting to do a task.

"Not that I know of right now, analysts are trying to find who the bodies belong to so they can phone their families." Ryan said.

"I'll search the area." Zac proposed.

"Alright, but, don't go too far." Ryan said.

"I won't." Said Zac.

Zac started walking away, leaving Ryan to do his own business. Zac started putting on gloves so he doesn't ruin the fingerprints on the item, if there were any items. Zac made his way to a nearby dumpster and looked for any clues, or weapons. There was absolutely nothing, Zac started to climbed over the dumpster.

"Fuck." Zac said, when he almost tripped over. Zac found a bloody knife with a name engraved in it.

"Saints." Zac read out-loud.

"Of fucking course!" Zac yelled out and jumped out of the dumpster.

Zac started walking back to Ryan.

"Found something?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I found some Mcdonalds." Zac said, sarcastically. Zac showed Ryan the bloodied knife. Ryan gasped.

"Is this for me?" asked Ryan.

"Yep." Zac said, smirking.

Ryan read out the word engraved in the knife.

"Maybe, if we are lucky, this could be one of The Saints' blood on it." Ryan said, still looking at the knife.

Zac chuckled and said, "We can't be that lucky Ryan. Logic, remember?"

"You never know." Ryan said, while putting the knife into a bag.

"We'll let the analysts know. Good job, Zac." Ryan said.

Zac jokingly bowed down and said, "My pleasure."

"Let's get to work now shall we?" Ryan said.

"Yeah, I'm going to the station actually, see you there." Zac said.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Ryan said.

"Okay, See you later." Zac said while waving bye, and walking to his car. Driving to his destination. On the radio all they could talk about, is the notorious gang The 3rd Street Saints. Zac arrived at the Police station. He entered the building and was greeted with a few 'Hellos' and 'Sup'. Zac sat at his desk and started working on his case files. Such as a disturbance, or a rabies dog bite, or a kid being kidnapped from school. Everyday there was something new. Sometimes it sickened him. But, it's his job. Like when he was in the Marines. Zac hated seeing dead bodies everywhere. He hated killing people without feeling remorse. But, in the Marines you have no choice.

Zac still wakes up with nightmares, thinking about the dead people. Zac was cut off from his trance when Ryan came and started yelling nonsense.

"Zac Efron, High School Musical is here!" Ryan yelled, while walking to Zac and pretended to choke him.

"Ryan, you know I don't like being called that..." Zac said,while being choking. Ryan sometimes pretends to do something, then realize he's actually doing that thing. Like he pretended to shoot an old lady. Then, he accidentally shot her. She's fine, though.

"Shit, am I actually choking you?" Ryan said, letting go of Zac.

"Yes." Zac said while catching his breath.

"Hey after work wanna go out, and get beer?" Ryan proposed.

"Yeah, sure." Zac said, grabbing the paper work and putting it back in a file cabinet, then grabbing other paper work.

"What are you working on?" Ryan asked, sitting in his own desk by Zac's.

"You know the usual." Zac said.

"Oh, I sent the knife, they said we could probably come by in a few days." Ryan said.

"That's good to hear.."

* * *

Soon, Zac finally got finished with his work and Ryan, too. They both went to a bar. The Broken Shillelagh. When they both entered most of the people there were drunk.

"Hell, guess we missed the party." Ryan said, while he and Zac walked to their seats and ordered beer.

"When do you think we are going to catch The Saints?" Ryan asked Zac.

"I don't know." Zac said.

Right then, Zac saw a girl in a jacket, with a tank top, and skin tight purple pants. She looked beautiful to him. But, something looked out of place. Warning bells went off in him. He knew she was probably in The 3rd Street Saints.

"Zac?" Ryan asked.

"Look at her." Zac said.

"So?" said Ryan, trying to figure out why Zac is staring at the unknown woman.

"She's probably with The Saints." Zac said.

"Well we can't just go up to her and arrest her." Ryan said, he wanted Zac to stop thinking the woman was with The Saints.

The woman looked at Zac and Ryan and saw that they were staring at her. She started walking to them.

"Fuck! What do we do?!" Ryan asked, in a high whisper.

"I don't know." Zac replied.

"Excuse me, but, mind your own fucking business." The woman said to Zac and Ryan, more specifically to Zac.

"Are you with The 3rd Street Saints by any chance?" Zac asked.

"Does it matter to you if I am?" The woman asked, ready to punch the fuck out of Zac.

"Zac, we should get going." Ryan said.

"No, she needs to answer my question." Zac said.

Right then, the woman punched Zac and he fell over his chair. Ryan stood up and took his handcuffs out.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to arrest you for punching a cop." Ryan said, while putting the cuffs on her.

"Oh, fuck me." The woman said.

Zac got up and looked at the woman.

"You punch good." Zac complimented.

"Okay, yeah. Just take me away." The woman said.

_"So much for a nice Hello." Zac said to himself._

* * *

**A/N Tell me if you like my story so far. It's an a idea that came to my head. And, now I want to make it into a story. So review! I'll continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N How I'm going to update is today I'll update this story. Tomorrow, my other story. So it's like a pattern. Just to let you guys know. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Zac had woken up on his desk at the Police Station. His hair was a mess, and his shirt had dried blood on it. Then, he remembered the night before. When the unknown woman had punched him straight in the face. He remembered himself having a hell of a headache after that. He wanted to stay to question the woman. Zac looked at his watch, it was 9:28 a.m. Zac got up from his desk and walked to the bathroom to wash himself up. Once he was done he went into the interrogating room and requested the woman that had punched him.

She entered the room, looking at him.

"Take a seat." Zac said, leaning against the wall.

She sat down and questioned Zac.

"Why am I here?" She said, fumbling with her fingers.

Zac stared at her and kept his gaze on her, "Do you not know what you did to me yesterday? What's your name, by the way."

"Shaundi." Shaundi said, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"Alright, Shaundi, I need to ask you a question."

"What is it?" Shaundi said, turning her gaze on Zac.

"Are you with The Saints?"

"Why do you want to know?" Shaundi asked.

"I need answers. Answers can't find themselves you know." Zac said.

"Yes, I'm with The Saints, now can you let me go?" Shaundi asked, wanting to punch Zac all over again.

"I will, but I'm not really suppose to." Zac said.

"Well, then get me the fuck out of here." Shaundi said.

Zac grabbed her by the arm, "Get up, it'll look like I'm taking you somewhere else." Shaundi followed his orders and got up.

Zac lead her close to the exits, when nobody could see them, he uncuffed her wrists. Zac looked at Shaundi into her eyes, "Don't tell anyone, I could, and will, actually ruin you."

"I won't. Thanks." Shaundi said.

"You're welcome." Zac said.

Shaundi left the Police Station undetected, Zac let go a huge breath of air.

"Thank god.." Zac said to himself.

* * *

Shaundi got back to her apartment and sat on her couch, she was just glad she wasn't in jail, anymore. Her cellphone started ringing, she answered it.

"Hello." Shaundi answered.

"Yo' Shaundi where were you?" It was The Boss speaking in his casual tone.

"At Jail, two assholes arrested me for punching one of them." Shaundi replied.

"Well, what did he do to deserve a punch?"

"He was staring at me." Shaundi said, remembering the man's eyes.

"And, how did you get out?" The Boss asked.

"He released me." Shaundi said, still wondering why the man released her.

"Did you get his name?"

"Uhh, no? Look I gotta go we can talk about this later." Shaundi said.

"Bu-" Shaundi had cut The Boss off, by hanging up.

Shaundi rubbed her eyes, the man's eyes still stood in her mind and she couldn't seem to get it out.

"Fuck.." Shaundi said lowly.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ryan yelled at Zac.

Zac and Ryan were at Zac's house, drinking beer, and watching sports.

"Look, I released Shaundi." Zac said, as if it was nothing.

"Who the hell is Shaundi?" Ryan asked.

"The woman that punched me, you fucktard!" Zac said getting irritated.

"It's illegal to let someone go! Why would you do that?"

"Because, I can." Zac said, honestly he had no _real_ answer. "Look, don't tell anyone, you're my buddy, my crime-fighting partner! It's not like I will get caught, it was a one time thing. It won't happen again, I promise." Zac said, sincerely.

"Zac, I have a wife and a kid, what if this 'Shaundi' comes back and kills us both and our families? Well, my family."

"She doesn't seem to be THAT kind of person. Or, maybe she is.."

"Holy shit Zac... you're unbelievable." Ryan said.

"I know, and, that's why we're friends!" Zac playfully said. Soon, the T.V turned into a news station.

"What the hell?" Ryan said.

_"Breaking News: In Steelport another murder massacre has happened. 10 people dead, 2 injured, including some Saints aswell as some civilians." _

"Great, we have to get back to work. I'm tired of this shit." Said Zac as he was throwing the drunken beer away, and chip bags.

Zac grabbed his car keys and motioned to the door, "Let's go."

Once, Zac and Ryan were both in Zac's car, Ryan started talking.

"See, this could be 'Shaundi' killing these people. She wants us to do more work."

"Ryan, maybe it's other people, and not her."

"You're questioning the obvious, Zac."

"I'-"

A huge SUV toppled over Zac's car and made the car flip over.

"Fuck...Zac...you..okay?" Ryan said as he was climbing over the glass, trying to get out of the car.

"Hell, I've had worse..." Said Zac, eventually he got out of the car successfully, with Ryan behind him.

"Oh, wow." Said Zac as he looked around at his surroundings. This wasn't The Saints doings. It was people posing as them.

"Fuck Ryan, we need to run!" Yelled Zac as people came over with small SMGs and starting aiming at Zac and Ryan's head. Zac and Ryan ran to the nearest place which was a coffee shop.

"Remain calm, we are with the Police!" Zac yelled, with his pistol out, the people inside the building had their hands up, "Follow, This man, you'll be safe!" Zac said pointing to Ryan.

"What about you?" Ryan questioned Zac.

"Don't worry, just get them to safety."

Ryan started leading the civilians to the back, to leave the about-to become warzone.

The poser enemies started shooting at Zac. Zac aimed from a window and shot four enemies. One bullet barely missed Zac.

"I'm here to make peace!" Zac yelled out. "Please, put down your weapons, we can help you!"

"So, you can hand us The Saints?!" A man shooting at Zac yelled out.

"No, I'm sorry, I cannot!"

"Then, looks like I'm going to have to kill you!"

"Fuck.." Zac said as he was on his last magazine. Zac threw his pistol out the window as he finished his last bullet.

"Look, you won, I lost! We can talk now!"

A bullet shot out at Zac.

"I guess not!" Zac yelled out. Soon, horns started blaring, and he knew back-up came, the 'posers' that were shooting at him soon left. Fleeing the scene. Zac walked out of the building, he saw Ryan at the end of the corner, covering the civilians.

"You were a little too late..." Zac said, a little out of breath.

"Sorry, you were shooting like a little bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

**As what happened, school caught up with me and dragged me down to Hell. But, I'm free! :D! **

* * *

Shaundi woke up with a small jolt. The man that had freed her, had been haunting her. His green mint colored eyes were burning into her mind. Shaundi looked at the clock that was beside her. It was around 8 a.m.

"Oh my god.." Shaundi said to herself, she couldn't stand it anymore. Shaundi then got dressed and left her apartment. She wanted to drive to The Boss's penthouse, maybe, she can kill someone. Wait, why would she take orders from him? She can just kill someone on her own. Just to get rid of stress. Shaundi started driving. Looking for someone to murder, to take things off her mind.

* * *

Zac couldn't get a ride to work from his buddy, Ryan. Zac's car was still fucked up, so he had to walk to work. Zac was freezing his ass off, the temperature in Steelport had been dropping. All Zac had for warmth was his jacket, no fluffy coats. Soon, a car started slowing down beside him.

"Yes?" Zac asked, not bothering to look up to see who it was.

"Need a ride?" A familiar voice asked, Zac realized it was Shaundi.

"No. I'm fine, plus, I don't think you should be near me. You know, street gang, detective. It doesn't work out." Zac said, while kicking a rock.

"Where do you need to go?" Shaundi asked.

"Work, my car's in the shop."

"That explains a lot"

"Aren't you here to kill me?" Zac questioned, looking at Shaundi.

"Not really, well, if you wa-"

"Yeah, we shouldn't talk about that.." Zac said, truthfully.

"Come on, do you want a ride, or not?" Shaundi asked, getting ready to drive away.

"You promise you aren't going to kill me?" Zac asked, looking at Shaundi.

"Yes."

"Fine," Zac said, he settled into the car, "Alright, we can go."

"The police station, right?"

"Yes." Zac said, Shaundi started driving to the location.

"Why are you doing this? Oh, yeah. You are suppose to torture victims as in acting nice, then, you kill them."

"No, I don't know, I saw you, you looked bored, now, I'm talking to you."

"Then, you kill me, I don't have a family, so you probably don't have a problem killing me." Zac said, he started looking out the window.

"No, you released me from going to jail, so, I need to repay you, as in driving you to work. I need to ask you a question, why do you release some Saints? Also what's your name?" Shaundi asked.

"You really want to know?" Zac asked.

"Yes." Shaundi said.

"I almost joined The Saints, so yeah. I could've been your 'Boss.' But, no. I decided to stay normal. I couldn't screw up my life. Like my friends. They all died, trying to be a part of a street gang. And, my name is Zac." Zac said, a moment silence was followed after that.

"Hey, at least you didn't join."

"Why?" Zac questioned.

"Your eyes, they kinda scare me." Shaundi said, messing up totally.

"Excuse me?" Zac said, slightly getting offended.

"I mean, just drop it, it doesn't matter anymore." Shaundi said.

"Okay?"

"We're here." Shaundi said.

"Okay, hey Shaundi." Zac said, as he was getting out of the car, he looked at Shaundi in the eyes.

"Thanks.." Zac said.

"It's no problem." Shaundi said, soon she drove away.

Zac walked into the police station, hell, it was more warmer inside.

"Where were you?" Zac's Boss greeted him.

"Someone was driving me to work."

"You mean, the prisoner you freed the other day?"

"What?" Zac said, he started getting scared that his boss found out.

"The girl, you know, you are not that bright. Give me your badge."

"No." Zac said.

"Now."

"Fine..." Zac gave in and handed his Boss his badge.

"Now, go. We don't need you anymore."

Zac turned around and left the building. But, this wasn't going to stop him from being a detective, well ex-detective. Shaundi, kind of ruined it all. No Zac blamed himself.

Once Zac got to his apartment he started trashing it, throwing stuff to the ground.

"FUCK!" Zac yelled as he threw a glass bowl down. Breaking it into small pieces. He sat on his couch and started cursing himself.

* * *

"Shaundi, this wouldn't work." The Boss pointed out as Shaundi tried to make a small plan.

"Then what will?" Shaundi questioned.

A huge explosion went off in the penthouse and the lights were cut off.

"What dumbass would cut out the lights when it's still daytime?!" Shaundi questioned The Boss.

"I don't know." The Boss said calmly.

Soon, shots of gunfire came out with people dressed in purple coming out.

"Who the hell are these people!?" The Boss shouted.

"How would you think I know?" Shaundi questioned.

Soon, a man dressed in a purple jumpsuit started shooting crazily at The Boss and Shaundi.

"Is he on bathsalts!?" Shaundi asked, while shooting at the crazy man.

"Fuck, I'm out." The Boss said.

Shaundi threw a gun clip at The Boss, soon enough they finished off the intruders.

"Well, who's gonna clean the bodies?" Shaundi asked.

"I'll call Pierce." The Boss said while chuckling.

* * *

"So, he just fired you?" Ryan asked Zac.

"How else, he spanked my ass and said go? Yes, he just fucking fired me." Zac said.

"Told you, shouldn't have let Shaundi go."

"I know."

"Look, I gotta go, talk to you later." Ryan said as he disconnected the call.

Zac decided to go to sleep, he can find Shaundi later. But, what's the purpose. He's going to yell at her anyways.

"Ah, fuck it." Zac said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome To The Saints

**Sorry I didn't update this pass week. I had like 3 tests at school. Thankfully, I passed two of those; as I didn't study. The 3rd test, I don't know; it wasn't graded, yet. Well, hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

** 3 Months Later...**

Zac had finally found another job; as a bartender. He didn't really like it. But, he would rather have a job than be jobless. Zac still researched the people he'd found out about; that had been posing as The Saints. It wasn't easy. Ryan was still by his side, helping Zac with the research and other things like that. Zac would be lying if he hadn't been jumped a couple of times.

Zac was walking on the sidewalk, he was going home. Of course, Zac's car broke down. And, he was tired as hell from walking. The mechanics were also being little bitches on fixing his car. Soon, Zac saw a large purple SUV speed by. Bullets started flying by everywhere. Zac ducked down and got out his gun. He had bought a pistol just in case something might've happen. Like, right now.

There were screams filling the streets. Right then, Zac saw The Saints and the posers shooting at each other.

"Can I help you?!" Zac yelled at to The Saints.

"Why the fuck do you want to help us?!" A man shouted out; from the looks of it; he's The Boss.

"Fuck it." Zac said to himself, and started shooting at the posers.

Zac had enough and ran to where The Saints were taking cover.

"Get inside!" Zac ordered as he was shooting.

"Why would we do that?" The Boss asked.

"Do you want to get killed?" Zac asked.

Reluctantly The Boss got inside the back of the purple SUV and the other Saints got in with him. Zac got into the driver side and backed up; he started to drive away while The Saints were shooting.

"Do you know where we take cover?" The Boss asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't know. I've staked out at your building." Zac said, truthfully.

"Who the fuck are you anyways?" The Boss asked, again.

"I used to be a detective. But, you know; shit happens and I got fired. So, I'm helping you. If you want names, I'm Zac."

"Do you know this guy?" The Boss asked the other Saints.

"Have no fucking idea." Pierce said.

"Shaundi?" The Boss asked.

"I kind of know him." Shaundi said, while shooting.

"Is she telling the truth?" The Boss asked Zac.

"Yeah, my partner arrested her. I released her. Yeah, you could say she is telling the truth." Zac said

Soon, Zac and The Saints got to the penthouse, they ran inside. Once they got inside other Saints went down outside to shoot the enemies on the ground.

Zac was behind The Saints as they entered The Boss's penthouse. The Boss turned around and pointed his gun at Zac. Zac raised his hands up as if he was going to get arrested.

"Tell me; should I trust you?" The Boss asked.

"Yes, I can do many things. I know that's not enough, but; it will be." Zac said.

"Boss, I think you shouldn't let him in with us." Shaundi stated.

"What the fuck?" Zac said.

"Ahh fuck it. But, if you try to kill us. There will be hell to pay." The Boss said as he lowered his gun.

"What the hell, Boss?" Shaundi said, obviously not wanting Zac to be with them.

"Look, he just helped us. I know it's not alot to do. But, he kinda did prove to be with us." The Boss said, truthfully.

"Oh my god." Shaundi said, she started storming into the elevator; the elevator closed and Shaundi left the penthouse.

"Is she okay?" Zac asked, with his hands down.

"She'll be fine." The Boss said, "I'll get you to work tomorrow." The Boss gave Zac his phone number.

"What do I do now?" Zac asked.

"Do what you want, right now. I don't really care today." The Boss said.

"Okay? I guess I'll leave, or something." Zac said, walking to the elevator.

"See ya later." The Boss said.

"Yep." Zac said as he entered the elevator. Zac left the building and started walking back to the bar where he worked at. Since, he joined The Saints Zac decided he could just quit work.

Zac finished his task and started making his way out of the bar. Only to see Shaundi there. He started walking to her.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Shaundi asked.

"I want to know if you're fine with me joining your gang?" Zac asked.

"No, I'm not fucking fine. Because, that's the last thing I want." Shaundi said.

"Okay, that's what I wanted to know." Zac said.

"So, you're quitting?" Shaundi asked.

"No." Zac said.

Shaundi glared at Zac; she started to make her way to the exit.

"Wait," Zac said, as he grabbed Shaundi's arm.

"What?" Shaundi asked, getting annoyed.

Zac released her arm, "What's your problem with me?" Zac asked.

"You arrested me, you joined my gang, you are literally following me everywhere. Is there a reason I shouldn't have a problem with you?" Shaundi asked.

"Okay, you're right." Zac said, giving in.

"Okay then." Shaundi said, and walked out of the bar.

Zac made his way out of the bar and started walking back to his apartment. He didn't have a problem with The Saints. But, of course; Shaundi had a huge problem with him. He doesn't blame her.

Zac went inside his apartment and turned on the T.V. He took of his jacket, threw it on the hanger, and slumped on the couch. He saw himself on the news.

_ "An unknown man is an accomplice with The 3rd Street Saints. He had helped them kill other street gangsters. The police is now working on finding out who the accomplice is." _

Zac turned off his T.V and threw the channel down. He took off his shirt and walked to his bedroom. He layed on his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N There's chapter 4! I will update more frequently now. Read and Review! I want to see how you like my story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5: Killings, and New Information

**Before someone gets confused, this is set after SR:TT. Just putting that out there. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Zac had gotten up the next morning, he got dressed and made his way to The Boss's penthouse. People were walking by casually. It was a normal day so far. But, Zac was up for some damn good surprises. He made his way into the building, into the elevator, and finally into The Boss's penthouse.

"Yo'." The Boss greeted him, as he made his way to the kitchen; Zac followed him.

"Do you have any work for me?" Zac asked, leaning onto the kitchen counter.

"Honestly, no. But, you could take out some guys for me." The Boss said, he opened the fridge and got out a beer bottle. He opened the beer, "Want some?" He offered Zac.

"No." Zac declined, "I was actually thinking if I could help you find out who the other gang was. The one that we were fighting yesterday."

"Kinzie's working on that." The Boss said, he then took a big sip of his beer.

"Who's Kinzie?" Zac asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you to the others, hang around if you want. I'll gather everyone up to meet you." The Boss said, he took out his phone and started texting.

Zac walked into the living-room, he looked around at his surroundings. In about fifteen minutes, the elevator opened and The Saints walked in.

The Boss walked up to Zac with The Saints behind him.

"This is Kinzie, Oleg, Pierce, Viola, Zimos, Josh, and Angel." The Boss said, pointing at each Saint as he said their name.

"Hey." Zac greeted them.

They all greeted him back.

"Where's Shaundi?" Zac asked The Boss turning to face him.

"I don't know. Kinzie?" The Boss turned to Kinzie.

"How am I suppose to know?" Kinzie questioned.

"You're the fucking hacker." The Boss stated.

Kinzie groaned and left the room, Zac thought maybe she went on her laptop to see where Shaundi is.

"So what do I do?" Zac asked.

"I need you to take out our enemies with Pierce." The Boss said.

"Why the fuck me?" Pierce whined.

"You'll show Zac around the city, plus you could sing some tunes with him." The Boss said, chuckling.

"Wait, what?" Zac asked, not wanting to sing with Pierce.

"Just shitting with you. But, you still have to go out and shoot some motherfuckers with Pierce."

Zac and Pierce both made their way out of The Boss's penthouse; they both got into Pierce's car and Pierce started driving.

"So, uhm, where are we going?" Zac asked.

"Where ever the fuck we find those bitches." Pierce answered.

"So, that means you don't know?"

"Yes."

"Great." Zac said, slumping in his seat.

"Wait, pull over." Zac said, taking out his gun; he had found one enemy.

"You sure that's him?" Pierce asked.

"Positive." Zac replied.

"Let's get this shit started then." Pierce said, he and Zac got out of the car.

Zac started firing bullets at the enemy. It was as if he was made of steel. The enemy took the bullets as nothing, like they were cuts.

"The fuck?" Pierce yelled out, the enemy pulled out an SMG and started firing at them. Zac and Pierce took cover behind a car. People started screaming from every direction. Police sirens were filling the air. Finally, Pierce shot his last bullet, killing the crazed-out enemy.

"We need to get out of here!" Zac proposed.

"That sounds like a good idea." Pierce said, they both ran into his car. Pierce drove out of the scene and went into a different part of town.

"Do we have to kill another one?" Zac asked, reloading his pistol.

"That was nothing, we need another challenge." Pierce said.

"Oh really? What other challenge are you talking about? Changing a suicide-bomber's mind to not blow up the damn place!?" Zac questioned sarcastically.

"What the fuck, man?!"

"No, but, seriously."

"We'll just kill another motherfucker, if he's the same as the fucker we just killed. We'll go back to the crib." Pierce said.

Soon, they both found another enemy. He was about as hard as the last enemy. They seemed as they were on some kind of drug. The way they shrugged off those bullets scared Zac. He had never seen someone like that in his line of work. There were crazy people who tried to eat other people; that Zac had to deal with. But, these people, were crazier. Thankfully, they weren't cannibals.

* * *

"Why the fuck are you guys back so early?!" The Boss questioned, as Zac and Pierce exited the elevator.

"You should see them before you question us, again." Zac said, giving in and sat on the couch.

"AHA!" They all heard Kinzie yell out. Kinzie was seated on the other couch, with her laptop on her lap.

"What?" The Boss asked.

"I found out some information on our target. They are a huge organization that works with drug trafficking, weapons, and bombs. They are known for killing dozens of civilians, actually thousands. Their name is Sinners With Causes." Kinzie said.

Zac's mouth was wide open. He had worked on this case before at his job. Dozens of cops had been killed by this group.

"So, we Saints, should kill Sinners." The Boss said.

"That sounds like we are having a type of problem." Zac said.

"We _are_ at war. That's our problem." The Boss replied.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" The Boss questioned, glaring at Zac.

"You don't know how war even fucking looks like!" Zac yelled out.

"And, how the fuck do you know how war looks like?" The Boss asked.

"He's an ex-soldier." Kinzie answered.

Zac looked at Kinzie, "How do you know that?"

"I did some research." Kinzie said.

"No shit."

"Oh my god, what do we do Kinzie?" The Boss asked.

"I don't know!?"

"Oh yeah, I'm The Boss..."

Zac sighed and facepalmed himself. "I think I'm gonna go." Zac said, he got up from the couch.

"Alright, get back to the penthouse tomorrow at the same time." The Boss said.

"Got it, bye." Zac said, leaving the penthouse, he saw Shaundi make her way into the building.

"Hey." Zac greeted Shaundi.

"Fuck you." Shaundi said, walking into the elevator.

"Didn't have to be so heartless." Zac said out-loud as he walked out of the building.


	6. Chapter 6: Bonding Day

**What does the fox say? God, that song is stuck in my head, I even find myself singing it xD. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Zac arrived at The Boss's penthouse the next day. When he got inside everyone was already there.

"Hey sorry I'm late." Zac apologized, he looked at Shaundi and she looked away.

"It's alright, I was just partnering people up to go to different locations. All of you guys are going to do different things." The Boss said.

Zac made his way to where everyone else was, "So, who am I with?" Zac asked.

"You're with Shaundi." The Boss answered.

"Why me?" Shaundi asked, "Why can't I be with Pierce, or someone else?"

"Because, Zac needs to bond with every other Saint, today I pick you."

"Ugh, fine. What do we do?"

"You and Zac will go and try to destroy some of it's shipments, or steal it. Nevermind, just steal their shipments. Take as much as you can." The Boss said, he grabbed a duffel bag and tossed it to Zac.

"Let's go." Shaundi said.

Zac and Shaundi exited the penthouse and went inside Shaundi's car. Zac sat in the passenger seat. He had no fucking idea why Shaundi hated him so much. He wanted to ask her; but decided not to. The drive was awkwardly quiet, Zac stayed silent so he didn't annoy Shaundi.

"We're here." Shaundi said as she parked her car. They were at a pier and there was a huge ship docked.

"Alright, let's go." Zac said, he opened the door and exited the car, with Shaundi following him. They both walked to the ship as if they were civilians, hopefully no-one suspected them.

"What do we do now?" Shaundi asked, there were too many enemies to see them enter the boat.

"We just enter the ship." Zac said plainly.

"They'll see us, dumbass." Shaundi said.

Zac looked into Shaundi's eyes, "Trust me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Oh my god, do you want to fight right now?" Zac asked, irritated.

"Not really."

"Then, follow me." Zac ordered.

Shaundi reluctantly followed Zac into the ship, there were doors leading into different rooms, two enemies started to walk towards Shaundi and Zac.

"Shit.." Zac said, he grabbed Shaundi's arm and pulled her into a room. Once they were in the room, they found dozens of SMG's and high powered snipers. Zac released Shaundi from his grip and made his way to the guns.

"Whoa.." He said, he started grabbing the guns and stuffed them into the duffel bag. Zac had no more room in the duffel bag, "Let's get out of here."

He and Shaundi casually walked fast out of the ship, they got out of the pier and into Shaundi's car.

"Well, that was easy." Zac said, Shaundi started driving back to the penthouse.

"Thank god, I'm done with you now." Shaundi said lowly.

"What?" Zac started getting tired of her shit, "What's your problem with me?"

"I just have a problem, and it's none of your damn business."

"Well, it has to be my business since you have a problem with me."

"No, it doesn't." Shaundi defended.

"You know, to make you feel better I DID release you from jail. AND I LOST MY FUCKING JOB BECAUSE OF THAT!" Zac yelled out, letting his anger out.

It was silent after that, "Look, I'm sorry." Zac said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, it's okay." Shaundi said reassuringly.

It was quiet the whole drive back to the penthouse. The whole time Shaundi was thinking about Zac; everything about him. His facial features, his way of speaking, his everything. His tone when he yelled scared Shaundi a little. She didn't care anymore about him. Zac's nothing to Shaundi, the day he stared at her; Shaundi thought he's just another stupid guy.

They got back to The Boss's penthouse. They went inside the penthouse and The Boss greeted them both.

"Yo' did you get the stuff?" The Boss asked.

"Yeah, here." Zac handed The Boss the duffel bag full of weapons.

"Good, you can go now." The Boss said, he walked back to the couch to spend his time with his precious guns.

Zac exited the penthouse, he started walking back to his apartment, without knowing Shaundi was following him.

"Hey!" Shaundi said, catching up to Zac.

Zac turned around and started speaking, "Look, sorry about what happened earlier, it won't happen again."

"I probably deserve it." Shaundi said.

"No, I do. Anyways, I have to go. I'll stay away from you; to make you feel better." He started walking again.

Shaundi grabbed his arm and Zac looked at her. She released him, "What?" Zac asked.

"Maybe I shoul-," Shaundi was cut off by a large explosion going off behind them. Zac quickly grabbed Shaundi's hand and lead her to an alleyway.

"Where are we going?" Shaundi asked.

"Somewhere safe, if there is any enemies wanting to kill us." Zac said, he saw a door and kicked it open, it lead them to a restaurant they both walked in and acted casual. Zac let go of Shaundi's hand, "Sorry, I did that." He apologized.

"It's alright."

"Stay here." Zac said, he started walking to the entrance and looked out the window; everything looked safe. He came back for Shaundi and they both left the restaurant. Zac saw a car and saw that the door was open. He opened the door for Shaundi and then he entered the drivers' side.

"Where do you live?" Zac asked Shaundi, he began driving.

"You do know I have my own damn car, right?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather drive you than you be in more danger than you already are in." Zac stated.

"I'm not going to tell you where I live." Shaundi said.

"Oh my fucking god." Zac said, he started to drive to his apartment.

"Where are we going?" Shaundi asked.

"To my place." Zac answered, Shaundi shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Relax, you're only staying there overnight."

The whole car ride consisted of Zac driving like an old lady and Shaundi complaining. Zac was actually doing that on purpose.

They got to his apartment and went inside.

"Holy shit." Shaundi said as she looked around. It looked like the typical bachelor pad. But, it looked very neat.

Zac put his keys on the counter and sat on the couch, "Alright, you get the bed I get th-,"

"Woah, woah, what? How do I know you didn't sleep with some girl in there?"

"What? I'm not THAT type of person," Zac said, "even if I was I clean my sheets regularly."

"You better not be lying."

"I promise." Zac said.

"Then, I guess good night?"

"Night." Zac said and laid on the couch, when he heard Shaundi leave the room, he took off his shirt, he felt wrong sleeping with a shirt on.

Shaundi went into Zac's bedroom and got settled on his bed, she didn't feel right. Hey, at least he isn't some creep. Shaundi thought about what happened the whole day and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Almost Caught

**God, I'm free at last! Anyways, hope you like this chapter, my other story I'll update around tomorrow or the next day. **

* * *

Zac had been awoken up by knocks on his door. He slowly got up and stumbled to the door. He had opened the door and found out who it was.

"Zac? Where have you been? I've tried to call you but you never answered." Ryan said.

"I've been a little busy, it's nothing." Zac replied.

Ryan looked behind Zac and saw Shaundi walking in the room, he also noticed Zac without a shirt.

"Wait, did you guys?"

"What?" Zac questioned, he looked behind and saw Shaundi. "No! We didn't!" Zac yelled out.

Ryan invited himself inside the apartment, Zac closed the door, he already wanted this morning to end. Zac found a shirt laying on the couch and putted it on.

"Why'd you come here?" Zac asked Ryan.

"You know, I'd ask the same thing about her." Ryan said, pointing at Shaundi.

"That doesn't matter." Zac said.

Someone else started banging on the door, "Open up, we got a warrant!"

"Shit, were you followed?"

"No, I don't think so, Zac what did you do?"

"You know, illegal things. I need to leave this apartment though." Zac said, he walked fast into his room and grabbed a backpack. He started putting clothes inside the backpack, he walked into his bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit and pushed it into his backpack. He went back into the living-room where Ryan and Shaundi were.

"Open up! We'll kick the door!" The detectives threatened.

"You gotta help me, Ryan." Zac said, worriedly.

"Fuck it, hide behind the door, when it opens and they walk in, you guys walk out, okay?"

"Thanks, let's go." Zac said, gesturing to Shaundi.

Ryan opened the door, the detectives walked in and began questioning him, Zac and Shaundi quietly slid out of the room. They walked outside and Zac stole a nearby car.

"Fuck.." Zac cussed lowly as he was driving.

"What?" Shaundi asked, looking at Zac.

"I got Ryan to do my dirty work, take the damn fall for me. God! Why did I even join The Saints?!" Zac yelled, hitting the steering wheel.

"Why did you even join us?" Shaundi questioned.

"I saw you guys in that shootout, I wanted to protect yo-, I wanted to protect The Saints. Now, I'm in deep shit, and I can't do anything about it." Zac truthfully said, he looked on at the streets.

"Where are you going to stay?",

"Obviously not back at my apartment they are going to be staking out by my apartment. I'll stay at a hotel. Right now, I'll drop you off at the penthouse."

"Now, you let me go?"

"Yeah, you can avoid me as much as you want."

Zac arrived at the penthouse and Shaundi left the car. Zac had found a nearby hotel and checked in, he went inside his room. It looked crappy, at least he had a place to stay at. He laid on his bed and fell asleep, for some reason he was tired as hell.

* * *

"Shaundi? Where's Zac?" The Boss asked Shaundi, as she entered his penthouse.

"He's somewhere." Shaundi answered.

"And, somewhere where?"

"Do I look like I fucking know?" Shaundi asked in anger.

"Yeah, well I did see you leave with him."

"He's at some hotel, is that good enough?"

"Yeah, damn I was going to let him hang out with Zimos." The Boss said, he entered the kitchen and took out a beer can and started chugging it down.

Shaundi sighed, honestly she had a feeling Zac was going to get hurt, or die. He didn't look like the type of guy that wouldn't get hurt a lot. He looked like the type of guy that leads a dangerous life.

* * *

Zac woke up with a bang on his door, "Yeah?" Zac asked.

The banging continued, Zac gave up and opened the door.

"Shaundi, how'd you find me?" Zac asked.

"Kinzie."

"I won't ask how she also found me. But, okay."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Zac said, Shaundi went inside and Zac closed the door.

"What brings you here?" Zac asked, he sat in a chair by the bed which Shaundi sat on.

"Just to see how you're doing."

"That's new." Zac said sarcastically.

"How's your new temporary 'house'?" Shaundi asked.

"Oh, you know it's fine, no cops, yeah it's perfect." Zac said, jokingly.

"What about your friend, Ryan?" Shaundi asked.

"I honestly don't know. I hope he's okay though."

Zac looked at Shaundi then turned his gaze back on the floor, this isn't what it's meant to be. Right now he should be working on case files. Saving people. Not being a criminal. And, talk to another criminal he had arrest long ago.

He got up and got some stuff out of his backpack, he got a photo out which he hasn't seen in almost two years. He placed it on the table, not noticing Shaundi had gotten up and took the photo to look at.

Shaundi looked at the photo, Zac and another unknown man, dressed in combat clothing, the scenery in the back fitted with it.

"Were you?" Shaundi asked.

Zac looked at Shaundi, "Yeah."

"Did he d-," Shaundi was cut off by Zac, "Yeah, he died. It doesn't matter anymore, for me it's just another guy I was friends with that was killed. I'm use to it."

"I'm sorry." Shaundi apologized.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Zac repeated.

"Well, I'm gonna go, bye." Shaundi said, then proceeded to leave.

"Wait." Zac said, grabbing Shaundi's arm, he released her, "Thanks for not hating me for some reason, anymore."

"You're welcome." Shaundi said, then left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Zac was having a sleepless night. The detectives he knew that came to his apartment were bad cops. Zac and Ryan were good cops. Or, so he thought, those cops did anything they pleased. They could be beating Ryan this minute.

Zac got up from his bed and got dressed in dark clothing. He left the hotel and got into the stolen car he had. It was like a suicide mission Zac was doing, of course he was going back to his apartment.

Zac arrived at the apartment complex, he saw his light on through the windows. Zac got into the building and got to his apartment room. He opened the door just a crack and saw dozens of police officers searching the area. Shit, Zac thought.

"Hey!" Shouted a police officer, seeing that the door was open. The police officer walked to the door and saw Zac.

"Shit!" yelled Zac and began running, with the officer chasing after him.

Other police officers began chasing after Zac. One tackled into Zac, the cop took out his knife and stabbed Zac in the side of his body, Zac was right about them being bad cops. As to they were not suppose to stab a person. Especially Zac.

"Get the fuck off me!" Zac yelled, pushing the policeman off of him. Zac ran to the elevator and started hitting the buttons.

"Come on!" yelled Zac, the elevator doors closed, he could hear the officers banging on the door.

Zac quickly exited the building and left the car. He started walking with his hoodie on, hoping no-one would suspect anything. Of course they wouldn't suspect a stabbed, bleeding man. He got pushed by some cops, the cops were running in different directions.

"Dumb-asses." Zac said in a low tone.

Zac got back to the hotel, and entered his hotel room. He took off his shirt and went into the bathroom. He saw the stab wound, it didn't look to bad. He could probably stitch himself back up.

After he was finished stitching himself up he look at the time. 11:26 p.m.

Zac fell back on his bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

The Boss pushed the dead bodies off his couch.

"What a fucking party!" The Boss shouted out sarcastically.

"Man, this was not how it was suppose to go." said Pierce, kicking a dead body on the ground.

"Hey at least they weren't Ho-assassins."

"Would you forget that already? Zimos was the one that invited them!"

"I'm still not forgetting." The Boss said grimly.

"Boss, Pierce? What happened?" asked Shaundi walking in on the scene.

"Oh, we were having a little fun, and some douche-bags came and shot up everything." said The Boss.

"Did Pierce invite them?"

"Fuck no! Why do people always blame me?!"

"Because, it's fun." The Boss answered. "Anyways, let's clean this damn mess up."

* * *

Zac woke up the next day, he got dressed and left the hotel, he walked to the penthouse.

"Boss?" Zac called out, he saw The Boss passed out on the couch.

"Great now what do I do?" Zac asked himself.

The Boss shifted and turned, and woke up, seeing Zac in front of him.

"Oh, hey." The Boss said, getting up from the couch, "You could've been with us, it was hella fun cleaning up dead bodies."

"I was..busy."

"Sure you were, what kind of busy business were you doing?" The Boss asked.

"Just...stuff. What do you want me to do?" Zac asked, changing the subject.

"We are going to go on a mission soon enough, so maybe you could help us?"

"Alright, what do I do?"

"Kill some mothafuckas."

Zac sighed, The Boss said something before he left. "Oh yeah, Zimos is going to be with you."

"It just got better." Zac said to himself and left the penthouse.

Once Zac got outside he saw Zimos, there were enemies outside already, well this is going to be easy, Zac thought.

Zac took out his pistol and shot an enemy, he began shooting other ones.

"So, you the new recruit?" asked Zimos, shooting random people.

"And, you're the Saint Pimp?" Zac asked, getting a headshot on one of the enemies.

"Yeah, these Hoes love me." said Zimos in a happy tone, that's what Zac thought. With the auto-tune microphone Zimos had Zac could hardly tell if Zimos was mad or happy.

Zac felt disgusted a little with Zimos, since he wasn't really fond with pimps. Hey, maybe hanging out with pimps aren't that bad, Zac thought.

Zimos, and Zac were done finishing off waves of enemies, they both went back to the penthouse.

"Boss! We're done!" Zac yelled out.

"Damn you don't have to yell. Good, you guys can go now."

Zimos mischievously smirked, "I gotta get back to my ladies." He said, and left the penthouse.

"Okay?" Zac thought and also left the penthouse. He wondered who else he was going to bond with, he hoped he was actually done with bonding with The Saints.

He walked back to his hotel and saw some cops at the entrance. Lucky for Zac he had a hoodie. He put on his hoodie and casually walked to the hotel, he walked fast to his room and grabbed his backpack.

There were knocks at his door, Zac panicked and climbed out through the window, thankfully, there was a flowerbed on the ground. Zac jumped down on the flowerbed and walked away quickly.

_ That was close_, he thought.


End file.
